Cold Metal
by It's Only For A While
Summary: After falling asleep in the lot, Ponyboy is jumped by the Socs from the movies on his way home. And after getting stabbed by one of them, he and everyone else will have to live with the aftermath of what happened that night. Johnny and Dally are not dead, this takes place before Ponyboy comes home from the movies. This is not set in the 60's.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for this story I'm not going to focus on the time period. So that means I may write about things that were not related to the 50's or 60's because I want to be able to have more ideas and not be like **_**oh that didn't happen in the 50's **_**or **_**that didn't come out then**_** because I don't feel like dealing with that.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own The Outsiders**

Ponyboy POV

"Ponyboy" -Johnny was shaking me- "Hey, Pony, wake up."

I sat up shivering. The stars had moved. "Glory what time is it?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep too listening to you rattle on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here." Johnny's parents didn't care if he came home or not.

"Okay." I yawned. Gosh but it was cold. "If you get cold or something come on over to our house."

"Okay"

I ran home, trembling at the thought of facing Darry. I know there was going to be yelling tonight, but I just hoped maybe they were asleep and I could sneak in and they wouldn't know a thing. Or at least deal with the yelling in the morning.

I was about halfway home when I saw a light coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a car heading towards me._ Oh great, this is exactly what I need_, I thought. They got out of their car and walked towards me. It was then that I realised they were the Socs from the movies. They were drunk and were staggering as they walked.

"Well look what we've got here. You know, it's not safe for people to leave their trash lying on the side of the road."

I felt my face get red. "Well it's not safe for people to be giving cars to apes, but they still do it anyways."

One of them took a sip of their beer and said, "You're going to regret saying that"

I tried to make a run for it but one of them grabbed me and I was pinned down within seconds. The blonde began punching me in the face.

"Maybe this will teach you that if you want a broad, pick up your own kind," And he punched me again. Suddenly my adrenaline kicked in and I knocked the blonde off of me and started to run.

I don't really remember what happened next, but before I could get any further, someone grabbed my arm, pulled me, and I felt a sharp pain on my side.

I looked up and saw the dark haired one, Bob, looking at me. But it wasn't a normal look...he looked, shocked and scared. I looked around and everyone else had the same expression. Suddenly I felt something come out of my side, and looked down to see Bob holding a bloody switchblade. I reached for my side and felt a warm liquid seeping through my shirt, and for some reason, it took me a moment to figure out it was my blood.

"Bob, what did you do?" A Soc asked. I stumbled backwards and leaned against the electrical pole, still holding my side.

"Oh my god kid, I didn't mean it. Honestly, I'm so sorry..." I wasn't listening. I just kept holding my side and more blood seeped through my fingers. I leaned my head against the pole and looked up at the sky, right before I lost consciousness.

**Okay, so I hope that wasn't a waste of your time, please let me know what you think. Nice I don't mind criticism as long as it's not rude, but compliments are nice too :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REMEMBER this story is not necessarily set in the 50's or 60's! So if I give someone an iPhone, I don't want any history lesson on when the cell phone was invented and all that stuff. I might not do that, but I just want to worry about the story, not the era.**

**Well that was long and probably unnecessary, but whatever**

**SWEARING MAY OCCUR now and/or in the future to anyone who cares**

**I don't own The Outsiders**

**I hope you like it**

Ponyboy POV

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. The room was, quiet...too quiet. Our house is never quiet so I found it strange waking up to complete silence. I opened my eyes, but I was still very tired and I wanted to continue sleeping. I finally got them open and looked around the room and soon realised I was not at home.

I was confused and my side hurt something awful. I looked to see Soda sitting in a chair next to my bed. My head was fuzzy and I couldn't think straight.

"Soda?" I asked. Man did my voice sound weak. He quickly looked up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Ponyboy," He said, his voice shaking

"Soda, where am I?" I asked. For some reason I couldn't quite figure it out.

"You're in the hospital, how are you feeling?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"Tired," Was I all could think to say.

"Yeah, it's the medication. The doctor said you'd be out of a long time. You can go back to sleep if you really want to," He said, his voice oddly gentle...not like the energetic voice I'm used to hearing.

_The hospital. Oh, this makes more sense now. Took me long enough to figure it out. Man am I out of it_, I thought. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I couldn't remember what could have happened to have me put in a hospital. I was going to ask, but I was so tired I didn't even care.

Johnny POV

_If you get cold or something come on over to our house._

That was the last thing Ponyboy said to me before he went home. I keep playing that conversation in my head over and over again, and I could not help but think that I should have done, or maybe even said something else other than "okay"

"Johnny,"

I could have followed him home...he did say I could stay the night, but I chose to stay at the lot.

"Johnny,"

I can still hear the ambulance speeding down the street, wondering what had happened. And Two-Bit coming to find me...

"Johnny!" Two-Bit shouted, and I was out of my daze. "Jeez, I only called your name nine times,"

"Huh, oh sorry Two-Bit, what were you saying," I said.

"We were talking about the guys who did this," Steve said.

"Two-Bit and I already told the cops about the guys at the movies," I said. I really didn't want to talk about it. But I knew the guys wanted to start something, so they wanted answers.

Two-Bit put his hand on my shoulder, "Yeah but they haven't caught the guys left. For fuck sake they called the cops and left the kid there before anyone could see the. They ain't gonna suspect a Soc would do something like this, that's why Dally got hauled in..."

"Wait, Dally got hauled in? Why? They think he did it?" I asked shocked. Dally does things for a reason, and he would not have a reason to do something like this...well to Ponyboy at least.

"Yeah well who do think they're gonna talk to first? A high class smart ass, or a greasy hood with a record?" Steve said, clenching his fists. It wasn't fair that we were to blame for everything bad in the world. And although I do understand why Dally would get hauled in, it's still not fair.

"Don't worry Johnny, when the kid wakes up, he'll straighten everything out." Two-bit said.

"Ugh, when's he going to wake up?" Steve asked. I knew he only cared because he wanted Pony to prove it wasn't Dally. Soda is probably the only reason he's even here.

"He did wake up." The three of us turned around to see Darry standing behind us. "Soda said he woke up for a while, but the medication knocked him out again,"

Two-Bit stood up and placed a hand on Darry's shoulder, "We'll get the bastards who did this Darry. Steve and I are putting together a rumble, and we're going to show them what will happen when you mess with one of us,"

"I swear, when if I get my hands on one of them..." Darry said with anger on his face.

"You will Darry, you will," Steve said.

I couldn't stand all the hate in the room. Is was all with a reason, but it was still hate. I was not sure about what was going to happen, but I did know one thing,

No one would know what happened that night until Ponyboy woke up.

**I hope this is a better chapter 2 than the other one. But I still don't know. UGGG! Why is this so hard? I have the other ones figured out but not this, why? Anyways, please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHH! I'm so sorry it's taken so long! Plus I never really updated because I redid a chapter and all that stuff!**

**Ps. I'm not a doctor so any medical things might not be accurate but I'm not looking anything up**

**Anyways I hope you like.**

**I don't own The Outsiders**

Ponyboy POV

I woke up to the sun beaming into the room and complete silence. My head was a lot clearer than the last time I woke up, and I wasn't in as much pain. My side still hurt, but this time I could handle it better. Then, like a ton of bricks, I remembered what happened.

I looked over and saw Darry sleeping in a chair next to the bed. _Why isn't he at work? _I thought. I reached over and shook his shoulder, careful of the IV in my hand.

"Hey, Darry," I said. He woke up instantly and looked at me.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so," I said. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gosh kid, you had us scared to death," He hair running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt so guilty about the whole thing.

"Hry, you have no reason to be," He said looking me in the eyes.

"How long have I been out?" I looked around, "Is this a different room?"

He looked at me for a second, "Well it's Monday, and you've been in and out of consciousness since Saturday from the medication, among other things. As for the room, you were in another room when they brought you in. You had a small fever, shock, concussion so the doctors wanted to keep tabs on you. "

I looked around the room for a moment. It's weird knowing I missed two full days of my life. I didn't even want to think of all the school I was going to miss.

"Where's Soda?" I asked.

"He's with Two-Bit and Steve downstairs, I'll go get him if you want," I nodded and looked down at my hands. I sort of felt bad. I didn't want Darry to think I didn't want him around, I just wanted to see Sodapop. Actually, I just wanted to be back home in my own bed.

Ponyboy POV But later in the day

The doctors told me I had to stay in the hospital for the next few days. That really bugged me because I hated being in the same room for a long time, let alone a few days. Plus Darry and Soda would need to go to work and everyone else would be in school. But Two-Bit said he and Johnny would ditch lunch to come see me.

But I think the worst was questions. The cops came to ask me questions about what happened, and to tell you the truth, I was freaked out. It's a intimidating to have a guy with a gun and a taser ask you questions.

But it wasn't too bad I guess. The detective was the one who asked me the questions and he was nice I guess. Although I think he was a little intimidated by Darry standing behind him making sure he didn't say anything out of line.

Even the social workers came which was worse. But luckily the doctor convinced them I was in no condition to be asked so many questions, so they left. I guess he saw how worried we all were All I really did was sit and read all day. I was just about to finish a chapter when I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see the nurse come in.

"You have visitors, Johnny and...Two-Bit," She said in a nice tone, "Would you like to see them?"

I nodded, and Two-Bit came running in wish Johnny slowly following behind rolling his eyes.

"Ponyboy Curtis, the king has come," Two-Bit said messing up my hair. He placed a few notebooks on the table beside the bed, "Here's your school crap. Man, you are the only person I know that thinks about homework when they're in the hospital. Johnny, this boy is not normal."

"Some people think about more than girls and cars, Two-Bit," Johnny said, sitting down in one of the chairs

"Well look who's getting sassy," Two-Bit said joining him. I just rolled my eyes and put my book down. Then the room got quiet for a moment. But then Two-Bit said something.

"So, how're you doing kid?"

"I'm okay I guess, the doctors said I could go home in a few days,"

"That's good," Johnny said. There was a lot of awkward tension in the room.

Two-Bit nodded "Year, maybe you'll be out before the rumble. Of course you won't fight, Darry would kill us all but..."

"Wait, just wait a minute, rumble?" I interrupted. "No, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. It's bad enough..."

"Kid, we gotta do this. We can't let those bastards think they can take advantage of us. And Dally's especially pissed for what happened to him, so really..."

I interrupted Two-Bit and said, "Wait, what happened to Dallas?

Two-Bit signed and looked at Johnny. "You wanna tell him?"

Johnny shook his head, "Not really,"

"Someone had better tell me," I said. They both looked at eachother for a moment, and then Johnny spoke.

"Dally got arrested," Johnny said. I was a little confused, Dallas always got arrested. But there had to be more to the story, and I guess Johnny saw how confused I was because he continued.

"Dally got arrested, because they thought he was the one that...stabbed you. So..."

"So he's in jail because of me," I said looking down.

"No, no not anymore," Two-Bit said, "They let him go a few hours ago, and it wasn't your fault. He gets hauled in for everything. Usually it is for good reason, but this time was different. They would have kept him longer if you hadn't told the cops otherwise. That's why he's pissedl"

I leaned against the bed and looked up. I was tired of all this. I wish I had never gone to the movies that night, or fallen asleep in the lot.

"Dally said he was coming to see you," Johnny said, "Steve too,"

That was strange, Steve didn't like me enough to care if I was in the hospital or not. I heard another knock on the door and this time, Soda came in.

"Hey Ponyboy," He said. Even Soda didn't sound as cheerful as he used to. Soda turned and said hi to the guys.

"Well, Johnny and me should be going," Two-Bit said getting up. "Take care kid,"

"Bye, Ponyboy," Said Johnny. Two-Bit said something to Sodapop in hushed tone, and Soda nodded. We said bye to both of them as they walked out the door.

Soda came and sat at the edge of the bed. He messed up my hair and just looked at me for a second. There was not usual light in his eyes, they looked like they did when our parents died. Scared and unsure, not reckless and outgoing.

"How are you doing?" He finally asked, "And I mean really,"

I paused for a moment, "I'm doing good."

He looked at me for a long time, like he didn't believe me. I looked down, knowing he was right not to.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He said with pleading eyes.

"Of course," I said.

I knew he wanted me to say something else then, "I'm fine," or 'I'm okay." But I couldn't. I just wanted to forget the whole thing and have everything go back to the way it was before. But I knew that wasn't possible. I don't know how long it will be before I can truly talk to someone.

**Well I hope you liked that. And as always, please review, but no rude comments please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, I hope you find this chapter is good**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

Two-Bit POV

"Hey Johnny, you ready to go to the hospital?" I asked walking toward Johnny. It was lunch hour for Johnny and I promised to see Ponyboy. Soda and Darry have been at work all day so he's been alone.

"Yeah, just a second," He said quietly putting his books in his locker. This whole thing had been crazy for everyone. The school hallways had so much tension. The Socs avoided the Greasers and the Greasers were looking for the Socs. Everyone else was just confused and trying to stay out of it.

Johnny closed his locker and locked it. "Okay, lets go,"

"Wait, I told Ponyboy I'd pick up his homework," Johnny said.

"Ugggggg, what is wrong with that kid?" I groaned. I swear he is the only person I know who thinks about school when he's in the hospital.

"Hey, some people actually care about school," Johnny said grinning.

"Poor child. They brainwashed him I tell you," I said.

"Sure Two-Bit," Johnny said laughing.

We made our way down the stairs, passing a few Socs on the way. They avoided eye contact with us, which was nice considering all the trouble they caused us. Now they didn't want to mess with us. I bet they knew a rumble was coming, and we were all fired up.

When we finished getting Ponyboy's homework, we made our way out the door and towards the DX because Johnny wanted to get something.

"Just hurry up, we don't have a lot of time," I said from the car as Johnny walked in the store. Soda came out as soon as Johnny left.

"Hey, grease, what are you doing here?" Soda said leaning against the car. "Skippin' school again?"

"I'll have you know mister," I said pretending to be offended, "That I am going visit a hurt child and brighten his day with my presence. I'm just waiting for Johnny because he's inconsiderate,"

Soda laughed, but then got quite. This whole this had hit him pretty hard. I know it has for all of us, but it's different with Darry and Soda, since they're blood.

"Steve told me to say he'll be here after school. He didn't come because he had to do some learning or something stupid like that," I said trying to get him mind off his brother

Soda just grinned and looked down again. I knew he wanted to be with his brother, but Ponyboy wanted him to be at work and not worry about him. Just then Johnny came out and got in the car.

"Hey Johnny. So, I'll be seeing you two later," Soda said walking away. He sounded like he was going to cry.

"So what'd you drag me here for? It better be good," I asked starting the car and driving away.

"Just a book for Ponyboy," Johnny said quietly.

"A book? A BOOK? Now why the hell would you get him that? What's he going to do with that?" I asked shocked.

"Read it," Johnny replied.

"Uggggg. We just got him his books," I groaned. All this way for a book. Dumb reason.

"This is different, he's wanted to read it for a while now," Johnny said. I just shook my head.

"Whatever you say, you know him better,"

Ponyboy POV

I was lying in the hospital room looking up at the ceiling.

I. Was so. Bored.

The doctors said I had to stay in bed too which made it worse because I can't just sit and look at the walls all day. There is nothing to do, and I read everything I had. I heard someone bickering in the halls with the nurse, and I instantly knew who it was.

"We come bearing gifts," Two-Bit said walking through the door, followed by Johnny.

"Man, am I glad to see you two," I said sighing, "But but don't tell me you ditched class and took Johnny with you,"

"My dear boy, if you will be so kind as to look at the clock, you will see that this is the time formally known as lunch hour. He doesn't think much of me Johnny," Two-Bit said, gesturing to the clock on the wall.

"Maybe because he has a reason," Johnny said grinning. I laughed and Two-Bit grinned.

Two-Bit handed me a few worksheets, "Here's the homework you wanted. I still don't know how you could do it sitting where you're sitting,"

I shrugged, "It gives me something to do. Thank you,"

"Johnny has something for you too,"

Johnny reached into the plastic bag he was holding and handed me a book. My eyes widened and I sat up feeling a pinch on my side, but I ignored it.

"Gone With the Wind! How did you know I always wanted to read it?" I exclaimed.

Johnny reddened, "I remember you saying it once, and you and I saw the movie. Plus I figured you read everything and would want something new,"

"Gee, thanks a lot," I said. Finally something for me to do. Two-Bit looked disgusted at the thought of doing anything remotely educational by choice.

"Is at least a dirty book?" Two-Bit asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"NO! Nothing like that!" I said quickly, feeling my face get red.

"I'm just saying. No normal greaser would read for the heck of it," Two-Bit said grinning. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the bed, feeling a sudden sharp pain shoot out of nowhere. I winced and quickly grabbed my side.

"You okay kid? Do I need to get the nurse?" Two-Bit said looking concerned along with Johnny.

"No, I'm okay, it happens all the time. It's no big deal," The room the got really quiet for a moment.

Two-Bit then looked at the clock after a moment and said, "Well, we hate to leave you kid, but we're already late for 6th period,"

"It's fine, sorry for keeping you, see ya'll later," I said. I was almost glad they were leaving. Don't get me wrong, it's great having them here, but I hate the way they look at me. Like I'm going to shatter if they get touch me or spread some disease if they come too close. I could tell Two-Bit was even nervous around me because the last thing he ever thinks about is getting to class on time.

"See you later," Johnny said, walking out the door.

"We'll come see you after school," Two-Bit said following Johnny. But before he could get down the hall, he poked his head through the door and said, "Looks like you have another visitor,"

I heard them greet each other in the hall, and then the next visitor came through the door.

"Hey, kid," He said with a deep voice,"

"Hey, Dal,"

Two-Bit POV

Johnny and I pulled out of the hospital and drove towards the school. When we got there, there was at least five cop cars parked outside the school. We pulled in the parking lot and got outside of the car. There was a few kids in the parking lot as well, leaving or coming back from their lunch hour, and the windows were covered with people looking out to see what was going on.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Johnny. Johnny looked at me and I could tell he was nervous. I walked over to a few greasers and asked them what was going on.

"They're arresting a few kids man. Socs from what I could see,"

We looked to see about five cops coming out of the school, taking three handcuffed Socs to the cars. Johnny's eyes widened when he saw them.

"That's them," He whispered, so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I asked him if they were the guys that stabbed Ponyboy and he nodded.

"Well it's about time," I said. I suddenly felt a smile form on my face as I watched the three of them get shoved into the back of the police cars.

**Well, it took a while but I finally got this up. I hope this story doesn't seem scrambled or anything. I know what I want to do but I'm having a hard time putting it into words. Also, I hope I got the characters down good. I'm not SE Hinton so I don't know exactly how she wanted them portrayed, but I hope I got it close. I'll try to get the next one up sooner, but I can't make any promises. As always, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, here is the next chapter. I'll keep this short.**

**I hope it is to your liking**

**I don't own the outsiders**

**Enjoy**

Sodapop POV

"I win," Ponyboy said in a soft voice, putting down his cards. We were playing poker and he was beating me.

"You cheated," I protested. "You're horrible at poker,"

"Only when I'm playing with Johnny. Plus know your strategy, and you're just a bad." He grinned.

I squinted my eyes at him, "You're so lucky I love ya,"

He just laughed and picked up his cards again. He winced as he moved but he tried to show it.

"You okay? Do I need to get the nurse?"

"No, no, It's nothing. The doctor said it's normal. I'm fine," He said quickly. I hated seeing him like this; in a hospital because some jerks took things too far. I hated them so much.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, but he shook his head, "Are you sure? Not even a Pepsi?

Instantly he looked up and gave me one of those looks letting me know he was saying yes. I grinned, knowing how much of a Pepsi addict my brother is.

"I'm assuming that's a yes," I said getting up, "I'll be right back. You spit the cards, and no cheating,"

"Okay, thank you," He said grinning.

I made my way down the hall and to the vending machine. This whole week was messed up. First I almost lost my brother, and then I lost my girlfriend.

Sandy moved away to Florida a few days after Ponyboy was admitted into the hospital. It was horrible because I loved her so much, and wanted to marry her, but she didn't feel the same way.

When I reached the vending machine, I reached into my pocket and pulled out some change and put it in. I stood there for a second waiting for the Pepsi to come out but it didn't.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to myself, as I banged on the machine. Nothing was going good for me. I stood there banging on the machine for a second until I finally gave up. But just as I was about to leave to try another vending machine, someone next to me hit the machine once, and the Pepsi came out.

I looked to see a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, and a green polo shirt that said_ St. Francis Hospital_.

"These old machines," She said smoothly, handing me the Pepsi. "are a real pain,"

"Thanks," I said. I looked at her for a moment. She was a real pretty girl. "So are some sort of expert on vending machines?"

She smiled, "No, I've just had my fair share of them,"

With that, she turned and walked away. I stood there for a moment, feeling a little stupid. I'm usually great around girls, I'll admit that, but I think ever since Sandy left, my mind has been somewhere else.

I reached Pony's room and handed him the Pepsi.

"Thank you," He said in a small voice. I've noticed that he has been a lot quieter since he was stabbed. I mean, he's always been a quiet kid, but he seems different now. Like he wants us to think something is not wrong. We both sat there in silence for a moment while he drank his Pepsi.

"Do you know when I can come home?" He asked.

"The Doc said we can take you home on Saturday," I said. Pony gave me a look, and I had to grin.

"But it's Wednesday! I can't wait that long!" He groaned. If there was one thing my brother hated, was being in the same room for days.

"Aw, come on, that's not bad at all," I said.

"Easy for you to say," He pouted. We sat there in silence for a moment as Pony opened the Pepsi and started drinking it. Finally we picked up the cards and started playing again.

"So," I started, "I heard Dally came to see you today,"

"Yeah," He said, not looking up from his cards.

"Well...What did you talk about?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"What's this about?" Pony asked.

"Nothin',"

"Soda..."

"Nothing!" I protested, "I'm just...curious. Did he say anything...important,"

He looked at me for a second, then he finally figured out what I wanted to know, "You mean did he tell me about the rumble y'all are planning?"

I looked down at my cards. I was hoping Ponyboy didn't have to find out about it. I know how much he hates fighting, but it's something we need to do, as Greasers.

"Look, I know you don't like fighting..."

"I don't want everyone getting hurt because of me," He protested.

"Ponyboy, we have to do this. We can't let them push us around! I mean, look what they did to you! What they did to Johnny..."

"I know what they did to Johnny. I was there, remember," He said, dropping is cards and leaning against the bed. Instantly I regretted saying that. What happened to Johnny was something that upset Ponyboy more that the rest of us since both of them are such good friends. Although none of us had gotten over what had happened.

"I know you were," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," He said quietly," I just want to go home,"

"I know, buddy. I know,"

**Sorry it's short, but I've been very busy and have not had time to make a long chapter, so I'd rather update with a short chapter than none at all. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so for this one, Johnny is going to be a little out of character. I hope you don't mind. I just really wanted to have him break out of his shell a little since he never really backtalks anyone, yet still keep him the same... if that makes sense. **

**Well with that being said, I hope you enjoy.**

Johnny POV

"And so I said to her...put it on the shelf," Two-Bit said, bursting out laughing. He was telling me and Steve some random story that made no sense, but he seemed to understand it well.

"Oh, I crack myself up. You two are so lucky to have me around," He said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Two-Bit, what the fuck are you talking about?" Steve asked partially annoyed.

"Did you not pay attention? It was about the girl in my gym...nevermind, you're both hopeless and don't understand as good story," Two-Bit said. Steve got up from the hood of the car and made his way toward Two-Bit.

"Do you understand this?" Steve asked, and within seconds he and Two-Bit were wrestling on the ground. We were sitting outside the school parking lot, and there were people stopping and staring. I just rolled my eyes and took out a cigarette while those two did whatever it was they were doing. I reached in my pocket for a lighter, when I noticed a red headed girl walking towards us.

Cherry Valance.

"Hey, guys, stop," I said, and they both stopped and looked at me, like they were shocked that I opened my mouth. Maybe I should talk I motioned to Cherry, and they got up.

"Hey," She said.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to talk to Johnny," She said, looking at me, "Do you mind?"

I looked at the guys, then back at her," Now?"

"Yeah," She said, "Now. Do you mind?"

"Ummmm...Sure," I said. Not quite sure. I mean this was the girl whose boyfriend almost killed my best friend. Plus I doubt she would want to be seen in public with a greaser. She made that pretty clear at the movies.

"We'll be here, Johnnycakes," Two-Bit said. He looked at Cherry for a moment, and we both walked away.

We walked toward Cherry's car and got in. I looked around and saw people staring. I guess they were just as confused as I was. We sat there in silence for a moment, before she finally spoke up.

"How's Ponyboy?" She asked. The question threw me off guard for a moment for some reason. Maybe it was the awkward silence in the beginning.

"Umm, he's good. He's supposed to go home Saturday," I said.

"That's good," She said, and there was more silence. But this time, I was the one that broke it.

"Are you going to see him?" I asked. It was the least she could do.

"No,"

"No?" I asked shocked.

"Yes..I mean no..I mean..maybe," She said with a stutter.

"Maybe?"

"I guess. I mean, Bob..."

"Your boyfriend," I said.

"I know, and that's why. I told him Bob was a nice guy when he wasn't drunk, and then..." Her voice cracked, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Which made everything even more awkward.

"It's not your fault..."

"Isn't it," She stated, "I never really tried to stop him. All I did was give him a choice of me, or the booze,"

"It was his choice. Alcohol...does things to people. Trust me I know," I said, looking at my hands.

"I still remember when the cops came," She stated, "Bob was absent all week, but the rest still came to school. We were in class...Randy was shaking the whole week, and looking over his shoulders. When I asked him what was wrong, they said nothing. Then...oh God...the cops came and said they wanted a word with them. He freaked out, started crying, and looked like he was having a panic attack. They took him out in the halls and ..."

"Arrested him," I stated.

"Oh God, and when their parents found out..." She trailed off. "You know they arrested Bob at his house, in front of his parents...his mom had a nervous breakdown when she found out,"

"I can only imagine," I said. She wiped her eyes.

"So many lives ruined...their poor families. Having to see them behind bars," She said. I looked up at her, a little angry.

"It's not just their lives that were affected," I said and got out of the car. I started walking towards the guys when I heard Cherry behind me.

"Johnny, that's not what I meant..." Cherry said following me. People were stopping and watching the conversation.

"Well, what did you mean?" I said, a little uncomfortable at the stares.

"All those guys have families, and they're never going to be the same because of what happened. Don't you even care?" She said.

That did it. I didn't care who was looking, I had to say something. I was never one to talk, but I just couldn't stay silent.

"What about Ponyboy's family?" I shouted, "You know the state is thinking of putting him in some boys home? He already lost his parents, and now he might lose his brothers because of what _your_ boyfriend did, and you want me to think of _his _family?"

"Johnny..."

"It's bad enough Greasers have to walk around having to worry about getting jumped, and now we need to worry about getting killed?" I yelled.

Cherry was looking around, embarrassed at all the people looking, "Johnny, I know the Socs can be..."

"Oh I know how they can be," I said, pointing at my face, "I've got the scar to prove it,"

"Johnny..."

"Don't come see him, he has enough to deal with,"

With that, I walked away, not saying another word. Two-Bit and Steve looked at me with grins as I silently got in the car. My heart was pumping, and my hands were shaking. I had never done something like that in my life, and to tell you the truth, I felt bad.

"Looks like Dally's rubbin' off on ya," Steve said, getting out of the passengers seat. Two-Bit, got in the drivers seat. I said nothing.

"Aww, look Steve, he's aint got nothin' to say now," Two-Bit grinned, "Don't worry Johnnycakes, we're proud of ya,"

"I wish I didn't yell at her," I said quietly. I really did feel bad, she didn't deserve it.

"First of all," Two-Bit said, backing out of the driveway, "That was not yelling, all you did was talk a little louder than usual,"

"I still can't believe said those things," I said, running my fingers through my greasy hair.

"Since when is sticking up for your buddies a bad thing?" Steve asked. I looked down.

"I still feel sort of bad," I said.

"Did you mean what you said?" Steve asked. I nodded, "Then don't."

"Ahhhh!" Two-Bit yelled, "Wait 'till I tell EVERYONE!"

"Shut it, Two-Bit," Steve said. I groaned. Jeez, I open my mouth once, and this is what it gets me.

"Why must you be so cold?" Two-Bit said. Steve just rolled his eyes. I realised why I was so bothered by what I said.

It wasn't just how I said it, it was what I said. Ponyboy could get sent away because of what happened, and the Greasers have been more alert and cautious than ever.

"And it wasn't just us either. I knew that there were others affected, but I never really thought about the Socs and their family. It did make me wonder what the parents did when they found out what their kids were involved in. I guess it upset me more knowing my parents would not care as much as theirs.

**Okay, I hope this wasn't pointless and stupid but I thought some things needed to be explained a little. Plus I thought it would be cool for Johnny to be a little awesome. I don't know how well I made Cherry, but I hope it was good. I am planning to have Darry and Dally in the next chapter since they have not been in here much so don't worry :) I just have so many ideas and I'm trying to put them in a good order so it makes sense. As always please review, I like knowing someone is reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers, I have come with another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**SWEARING! To anyone who cares, I'm sorry of you are offended.**

**This is still at the hospital in case that's not clear right away.**

**Remember that this is not set in the 50's or 60's, and it is clear in this chapter if you catch it.**

**I don't own the Outsiders**

Sodapop POV

"What the fuck do you mean we're not having a rumble?" Dallas screamed with anger.

"Dal, keep it down, we're in a..."

"I don't give a shit where we are! I want answers!" Dallas was madder that I had seen him in a long time.

I sighed and spoke with caution," Look Dal, I know we've been planning this for a while, but Ponyboy..."

"Who cares what the kid thinks? This has nothing to do with him!" Dally said. Two-Bit looked up confused.

"Well actually..." Two-Bit said, but Dally turned around and glared at him, shutting him up good. This time, Steve got up and said something.

"Look I'm with Dallas. We can't let them Socs boss us around. The kid'll get over it. And how are we going to convince Shepard? He's already getting ready," Steve said. I understood his point, but I don't think he understood mine.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love a good rumble. Action is something I live for, and getting revenge on those Socs is on the top of my list at the moment. But seeing the look on Ponyboy's face when I told him about the rumble is something I had been thinking about.

"I know, I know, but it's too soon. I mean, there's too much at stake here," I said, trying to reason with them.

"What did Darry say?" Two-bit said.

"What about Darry?" We all turned around to see Darry standing behind us. He looked like he just got off work, "And what are y'all talking about? I can hear you down the hall,"

"We're talking about the rumble we're not having and how Dally's mad because he is on a quest for revenge and this is ruining his plan," Two-Bit said plainly.

"Shut it Two-Bit," Steve said.

"Hey," Two-Bit said defensivly, "the man asked a question,"

Darry rolled his eyes, "Yeah we're not fighting,"

"And why not?" Dally asked with anger in his voice, "This isn't just about you Curtis. It's because of those Socs I was cuffed in the middle of the night for something I didn't do, so you're not the only one taking this personally,"

"Because I already have one kid brother in the hospital, and I sure as hell ain't gonna have another kid brother joining him," Darry sighed and started again, "Look, as much as I wanna pound their heads in the wall, which believe me I do, we need to be careful now. The state is watching over more than every,"

"Well then stay out of it! The rest of us can fight," Dally said, looking and Steve and Two-Bit.

"Dally," Darry started, "Do you really want Johnny to fight?"

Dally just looked at him for a second. He said nothing and walked away, his eyes piercing with anger. Since he got out of the cooler, Dally seems angrier than ever. He's been in jail so many times, I didn't think he would mind anymore.

Darry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Johnny came walking through the door.

"What's wrong with Dal?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Many things dear child, many things," Two-Bit said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well the nurse said visiting hours are over, and only family can stay," He continued. And so with that, the three of them left, leaving Darry and me. It always bothered me how only "family" can stay, as if the rest of the gang isn't family.

I looked at Darry. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he needed to shave.

"Jeez superman, you're looking more like a werewolf than a mighty superhero right now," I commented grinning.

He playfully smacked me in the head, "Watch it little buddy. I'm going to check on Ponyboy. Poor kid's probably dying to get out,"

I nodded and Darry walked out of the waiting room. He works too hard. I sat there, looking around, thinking about the whole week, but mostly last Friday...

_"Where is he?" Darry said, "It's midnight and he's not home,"_

_"Calm down Darry, I'm sure he'll be here soon. He probably lost track of the time. You know how he gets when he goes to the movies,"_

_"All I know is that he had better come home soon..."_

A few hours later, the cops came knocking on our door...just like when our folks died. But I didn't want to think about them while I was waiting for my brother to get out of the hospital. It hurt too much. Plus Sandy leaving wasn't making anything better. I just shook my head and tried to get the thought of her out of my head.

So I sat there in silence for a moment, until I couldn't anymore. I can't waste time sitting around, so I got up to something in the vending machine. I looked inside and saw a chocolate bar. Perfect.

Until, it got stuck that is. I tried banging on it but nothing would come out. _Are you kidding me? _I thought. Vending machines hate me.

"Do you need help?" I voice asked. I turned around and saw the same girl with short brown hair, and green shirt from before. She just looked at me, faintly amused.

"Um...," Was all I could manage to say. So she walked over and banged on the machine, making the candy fall.

"You're really bad at this," She said with a smirk.

"Hey cut me some slack, I'm having a rough time," I said, feeling my face get hot.

"Yeah I can tell, the nurses and I heard you guys from down the hall," She said handing me the chocolate.

I blushed a little, "Oh, sorry about that. But I'm surprised no one said anything,"

She shrugged, "Ah, it's no problem. Yeah, they wanted me to come yell at you guys to shut up, because your friend scares them. But I was playing Angry Birds, so I didn't feel like it,"

"Yeah, Dallas can be scary," I grinned and rolled my eyes. She looked a little young to be a nurse, "So, do you work here or something?"

"My mother makes my sister and I volunteer. Says it's good for us. But I actually don't mind it," She said. She talked funny. I thought if she was my age, then I would probably have seen her at school before I dropped out.

"How come I've never seen you around town before?" I said. "My family moved here about two months ago, from Chicago,"

"That explains the accent," I said with a smirk. It sort of reminded me of when Dally moved into Tulsa.

She put her hands on her hips, "Hey, I don't have an accent, it's you people with the weird vocabulary,"

I laughed and put my hands up defensively, "Okay, sorry. I'm Sodapop by the way,"

"I'm Emily,"

Ponyboy POV

_"Bob, what did you do?"_

_"Oh my god kid, I didn't mean it. Honestly, I'm so sorry..." _

_"Call the cops,"_

_"And say what?"_

_"I don't know, just call and we'll make a run for it,"_

_"You really did it this time Bob..."_

I woke up panting and my hands were shaking. I shot up from the bed and a pain came to my side. I hated being here, I hated it so much. I almost started bawling but I looked and saw Darry sleeping in a chair by the bed and I didn't want to wake him up.

He shouldn't be here. He should be at home, sleeping in his bed, not some hard plastic chair. It wasn't fair. I looked at the clock, it read 1:13am. I stayed awake for a moment, trying to steady my breath. It's been getting harder for me to sleep because I keep thinking about that night.

_"Bob, what did you do?"_

I shuddered, and tried to go back to sleep.

**I think you can see where I'm going with this. I hope you don't mind the new character, but it didn't feel right focusing this story only on Ponyboy when I could do so much for everyone else. I usually don't like when new characters are added, but this is not going to be the focus of the story. I know Darry and Dallas didn't have a big role in this, but they will have bigger ones in the future. I'm just trying to figure out a good place for them, and I don't want to rush things too much. With that being said I hope you likes it, please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you have been good, and here's the next chapter. I haven't updated in awhile so I thought I'd make this a little longer.**

**PLEASE remember, this story is NOT, NOT, NOT set in the 60's. I know it's strange since I'm still using Greasers and Socs, but this is just the way I would like to write the story.**

**I don't own the Outsiders**

Sodapop POV

"Take it easy, would you," I said to Pony. He was fidgeting in his hospital bed.

"Sorry," He sighed, "I just want to get out of here,"

It was Saturday, and the day Pony was getting out of the hospital. Darry was filling out some paperwork saying Pony could get out. And boy, was he itchin' to get out.

"I know buddy, I want you out too," I said, pushing back his hair. Just then Darry came in and Ponyboy sat up quickly.

"Can I go?" He asked eagerly. Darry sighed.

"In a minute, I'm not finished with this paperwork," Darry said.

"UGG!" Ponyboy groaned and fell back down on the bed. Darry and I stood there grinning at each other.

"Just bare with me, you'll be out soon. Promise," Darry said. He turned to me, "Keep an eyes on him,"

I nodded, and he walked out the door. I turned to Pony. He was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. I could tell he was miserable. His eyes had dark circles from not sleeping and I knew he hated being in the hospital.

I hated him being in the hospital, I felt angry every day he was in here. Pony's a good kid, he doesn't deserve to go through something like this. He never did anything to anyone.

But I knew being mad wasn't going to do anything. I turned to Ponyboy with a grin, "I bet you want a Pepsi,"

He turned and looked at me with hopeful eyes. I laughed.

"I knew it," I said walking out the door. I made my way down the vending machine. I put the money in, and like the past twenty times, it got this stuck.

But this time, when I punched the vending machine, the Pepsi came out. I grinned in triumph and took out the Pepsi.

"Look who's finally got it," A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Emily standing behind me with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, I don't need you," I said with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

"You're very happy today," She said, "Is Ponyboy getting out?"

I nodded, "Just as soon as Darry finishes some paperwork,"

"I'm glad," she paused for a moment, "So I guess I won't be seeing you around here anymore,"

I looked at her for a moment. The past few days we had been talking. She helped me get my mind off Sandy, although I still wasn't over her.

"I'm sure I'll see you around. This town ain't exactly big," I said.

"Yeah," She responded. We stood there there for a moment, "Well I should probably go back to whatever it is my mom wanted me to do. But first I should figure out what that was"

I laughed, "You don't remember?"

"No. Sodapop, it's Saturday, and it's the morning. I can't pay attention to things under these conditions,"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I swear sometimes she reminded me of Two-Bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," She replied.

'"See ya," And we both walked away. I made my way down the hall and into Ponyboy's room. He was still lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Here you go my dear brother," I said with a grin. He gave me a small smile and took the drink.

"Thank you," He said sitting up. I sat next to him and put my arm around him. He rested his head against me and opened his Pepsi.

I looked at him for a moment, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah, I know," He said, not looking up at me. I wish he would tell me what was going on in his head. I know for a fact he was upset when he got jumped, but I had no idea how he felt about this. Pony is good at hiding his emotions when he wants to.

Finally he said something, "I'm just worried about what's going to happen,"

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. A lot of things were going on. "You mean about the trial?"

"That and..." He didn't finish. But he didn't have to, I got the message.

"You're worried about the state taking us away, huh," I said, but he didn't say anything. I grabbed his face so he was looking at me, "No one's gonna take you away, understand. We'd never let that happen,"

He didn't say anything, but he nodded. To be honest, I wasn't too sure myself. The state was breathing down our necks before all of this, now I don't know what they'll do. Darry walked in the room, and Ponyboy sat up quickly.

"Can I go now?" He asked hopefully. Boy, was he excited to leave.

Darry looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Yes, you're coming home,"

"Yes," He said, but then he grabbed his side and winced. Darry and I looked at each other.

"Easy there Pony," Darry said walking over to the bed with a worried look, "The doctor said you'll have to stay in bed for a week so that way..."

"A week?" Pony groaned.

"Hey, it's better than being here wouldn't you say," Darry gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," Ponyboy nodded.

"Okay, then get dressed. Soda and I brought you some of your clothes. Just get dressed and we'll be out of here in no time," Darry said. Darry gave me a look like he wanted to talk to me, so we both left the room while Pony got ready to leave.

When we were in the hall, Darry turned to me with his hands in his pockets. He looked a little nervous.

"Soda, is Ponyboy...okay?" He finally asked. I was a little confused by his question. I looked at him for a moment. His eyes were filled with concern, and he looked a little embarassed.

Then I realised why he asked, "I don't know. He hasn't said really anything this whole week. He's good at hiding things,"

Darry nodded, "But, you'll let me know if something's wrong,"

It was more of a question, but I nodded, "Of course,"

Darry nodded and looked down, "Well, I'm going to get the car, you stay with him,"

I nodded, and Darry walked away. I looked towards Pony's room. Darry and Pony never really had a good relationship after our folks died. That's why Darry came to me asking why Pony was okay instead of asking him himself. They didn't understand each other. They try, but they just don' sad part is, they weren't always this way. But that was when mom and dad were around. But they're not, and that is why everything is so messed up.

Ponyboy POV

I was finally able to get out of the hospital, and I was grateful. I was tired at looking at the unfamiliar walls, and doing nothing. I mean, I did have homework that Two-Bit brought me, and I had the copy of _Gone With The Wind_ Johnny gave me, but even that didn't last.

But although I was able to go home, Darry said I had to stay in bed for another week. I'm not someone who can sit and look at a wall all day, but it was a lot better than being in the hospital. And to be honest, I didn't want to go to school. I don't want to go back and face everyone. Everyone in the school knows what happened.

I had a few people from school visit me when I was in the hospital, but they were just school friends, not like the gang. But when they came they told me about what was going on. Especially this one girl, that is in a few of my classes. She volunteers at the hospital with her older sister so she came to see me a few times. I don't know her that well because she moved here a few months ago, but she's quite a character. She has purple in her hair.

Soda knocked and poked his head through the door, grinning, "Have you got your pants on?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I had just finished getting dressed, "Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here,"

Soda smiled, "Good, Darry's getting the car,"

I smiled. I looked around the hospital room that I had been in for the past week. Days I spent here because I fell asleep in the lot, and talked to some Socs. Regardless, I was happy to leave.

I had to be pushed out in a wheelchair because the nurses said it was hospital policy. That wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact Soda thought he should be the one pushing me around.

I thought I was going to end up back in the hospital.

Darry got the car and we all got inside and drove away. I looked out the window and watched as we drove away from the place I spent a week of my life in.

When we got home, Soda helped me out of the car and guided me inside. I never realized how much I loved being home.

Two-bit was sitting on the floor watching TV, and Steve was lying on the couch.

"Hey, look who's back!" Two-Bit said jumping up with excitement, "It's been too long,"

I rolled my eyes, "Two-Bit, I saw you yesterday,"

Two-Bit playfully smacked me on the head. Darry stepped him.

"Hey, lay off Two-Bit, he still needs to be in bed," Darry said protectively.

Steve rolled his eyes and sat up, "Hasn't the kid gotten enough rest?"

I glared at him. Steve and I never got along.

"Doc said he has to stay in be another week," Soda said sitting next to his best friend. Within seconds they were throwing pillows at each other.

"So you know what that means," Darry said putting his coat away. Oh I knew what that meant. More staring at walls.

"Aw come one Darry, can't I stay out of bed?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Darry, can't he," Soda said with a grin. Darry just gave us one of those looks.

"Okay, okay," I just sighed and went to my room. I took off my shoes and shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment. I still had a few bruises on my face and chest from the week before, but they were faded. My stomach was sunked in because I wasn't very hungry when I was in the hospital, which is strange because I usually eat like a horse. and on my left side I had a bandage covering the stitched the doctor put on my left side.

Boy was I a piece of work.

I put my shirt back and winced a little when I felt a sharp pain on my side. That had been happening a lot, but the doctor said it was normal. I lied on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling. But this time, I felt safer here. When I was in the hospital I was jumpy at everyone who came to see me. I kept thinking about that night and remembering the Socs, and the blood soaking through my shirt...

I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. The problem was, the trial was going to be in a few weeks, and the social workers were coming again in a few days. So even though I didn't want to I was going to have to think about it.

**I hope you liked this and didn't think it was dumb and pointless. I would love it of you reviewed, but please don't be rude.**


End file.
